


The Future Affects the Past

by hetalianGemini15



Category: HetaOni, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alice is too much like mummy, Canada being maternal as fuck, Giripan - Freeform, Iggy needing to babysit a bunch of kids, Kristen is a bossy and scary child, Kumajiru is a hero, M/M, Other, Prussia lying, Rochu, Rosa cussing alot, Steve is a bitch, USUK - Freeform, cussing in General, dont give Daniel sugar, fucking murdered a sniper, gerita - Freeform, loosing albinos in a snowstorm, or Ernesta, prucan, screw France i dont care enough to give him a lover XD, spamano - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-01 12:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5205884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hetalianGemini15/pseuds/hetalianGemini15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the case of missing or dead countries 11 Capitals must go back in time to stop the destruction of the world. Going through timeline hijinx and fucking stuff up these teens need to save their pasts.</p><p>Warnings: Includes 11 OC's, Mentions of Mpreg (so slight you won't notice it unless its in a future chapter, Major Character death, Swearing, Human names used, HetaOni in later chapters</p><p>Don't like don't read</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge ~ Come back soon vati!

**Author's Note:**

> All translations (if there are any) will be posted at the end of the chapter.  
> This is my first story on this website :)  
> Also sorry for the short chapters.

“Maman!! Vati!!” A small girl of almost six ran up to her parents, her dirty blonde hair flying behind her in pigtails. Her parents turned around to see what was wrong.

“What’s wrong, Kleiner?" Her white haired father asked her bending down. The girl peered up towards her father’s red eyes looking very upset.

"Vati, where are you going?" she asked him. He sighed and hugged her.

"Some of Vati’s friends have gone missing so he needs to go and find them. Vati will be back in a few weeks." He says picking her up and holding her.

"Gil-" The other male started being pulled into the hug.

"And while Vati’s gone you need to be a strong girl for Mutti, you got it?" He asked her holding both of them close.

"Ja! Ill be strong for Maman!" She exclaims throwing her arms up smiling widely. She jumps down from the hug going to push her father’s leg towards the door. Both adults look down at you smiling at you. Her father picks her up once again.

"And what do you think you're doing, young lady?" her ‚mother‘ asked her smiling.

"The sooner Vati leaves the sooner he comes back! Maman help me!" both adults laugh at her antics. Once reaching the door all stop in order to say goodbye. The little girl looked up at her father who picked her up and kissed her forehead.

"Ill see you soon alright now be a good girl for Mutti alright." He said hugging her again and putting her on the ground.

"Ja, Vati! Ill be a good girl!" she exclaimed. He knelled down and took off the German Cross from around his neck, placing it around the small girl’s.

"Here you go could you keep this safe for me?" He asked standing up again. She nodded happily running to go look at it in the mirror.

"Gilbert. Please be safe. I don't know what i would do if you got hurt or didn't come back." The other man said looking down, gravity defying curl bouncing. Gilbert pulled him into an embrace.

"Don't worry Matthew. Ill come back don't worry. ich liebe dich Birdie." Gilbert said kissing Matthew.

"Je t'aime aussi Gil." Matthew said kissing back. The little girl came running back.

"Bye Vati!" she ran over and hugged his leg. He gave each one last kiss.

"Bye!" he said walking out the door.

"Come on Kristen its time for your nap." Matthew said to his daughter picking her up and carrying her to her room.

"But I'm not tired!" Kristen wined causing her mother to smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Translations  
Maman ~ Mommy (French)  
Vati ~ Daddy (German)  
Kleiner ~ Little one (German)  
Mutti ~ Mommy (German)  
Ja ~ Yes (German)  
Ich liebe dich ~ I love you (German)  
Je t'aime aussi ~ I love you too (French)


	2. When it all starts downward for Ottawa

The picture is Kristen at age 6.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Maman! Can I help?" Kristen asked her mother who was cooking pancakes. The now 6 year-old made sure not to mention her Vati because her mother always looked upset afterwards.  
"Of course sweetie. Here why dont you mix the batter while I heat up the stove." He said handing her the bowl of batter. She smiled and sat in a chair to mix.  
A while later after both had finished cooking and then eating their dinner, both sat on the couch watching a movie on the TV. Matthew stood up to go and get some water. A few seconds later a gunshot was heard by Kristen, followed by the shattering of a glass and the falling of a body. The child jumped up and went to see what happened.  
"M-maman? Are you alright?" She asked walking into the kitchen, her eyes widening seeing blood coming from a wound on her mommy's arm.  
"Maman!" Kristen exclaimed running towards Matthew who had managed to sit up and was now trying to see the shooter  through the window.  
"Kristen, get out of the room. I'm fine" He told her. Kristen placed her hands on her little hips.  
"Your not fine!! I promised Vati I would keep you safe!" The little girl grabed her mother by the back of his hoodie trying (and slightly succeding) to drag him out of the kitchen. Matthew spotted the shooter from the new angle and saw he was about to shoot.  
"Merde! Kristen Williams-Belidschmidt move!" He said pushing her under the table right as the shooter pulled the trigger. The bullet aimed straight for his head. Which was Just below where her's was a few minutes prior.  
"MAMAN!" Kristen exclaimed feeling her mother's body fall backwards, blood dripping down his face. The young girl did all she could but soon found that her mother had died. Kumajiru, her mother's bear, had heard the gunshots and had come scampering into the kitchen. The bear saw the man who had shot, opened the front door, and gave chase, killing the man upon impact. Kristen, still sitting next to the lifeless body of her mother, had started crying.  
"M-Maman........Maman........" sniffling a bit, Kristen continued, "Vati....... I'm sorry......... I couldn't protect Maman." Kuma, having come back inside, went up to the little girl and nuzzled up to her in an attempt to calm her sobbing, then started to lead her away from the body. Both knew that her only hope for survival was this bear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry about shortness :/  
> Thank you to JeanElementalNinja, OliviaKirland, and the guest that left the Kudos :)


	3. Meeting the world fot the first time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we get to meet the rest of the world!  
> #TW #Cussing-in-different-languages

~~Timeskip~~  
"I wonder why we were all called here." Luca wondered aloud.  
"Why are we here? We're not even countries!" His Sister, Rosa exclaimed swearing under her breath in Spanish.  
"Rosa, calm down, da? I am sure we will find out soon." Viktoriya said, trying to calm down her friend.  
The people in the room were quiet the odd bunch. All teenagers from 14 to 17 years old, except one. There was a certain Country in the room keeping an eye on the 10 Capitals.  
"um.. Excuse me, Mr. Igirisu, do you know why we were all told to be here?" Mika asked. The older nation looked up at the girl and shook his head. Everyone in the room was talking loudly, so nobody heard the door open, or saw a teen walking up to the front of the table with a Polar Bear following. The girl cleared her throat loudly attempting to get the attention of everyone. This attempt of her's failed horribly, and only encouraged the chatter to raise in volume.  
"Everybody sit down!" The girl yelled causing the room to go silent, aside from silent questions. A boy with different colored eyes stood up.  
"Uh, who are you?" Daniel asked. The girl gave a glare that could kill....... well if she could kill other countries.  
"How is my family always getting that question?" She muttered to herself. Rosa stood angrily.  
"Answer his question you cagna!" Ernista and Luca both covered the girl's mouth and forced her to sit.  
"Cugino calmati" Ernista said to her. The girl at the front cleared her throat.  
"I do hope that I can understand you perfectly well. And I am Kristen. I called you all to this meeting. Now I will call role alphabetically." Kristen took a breath before looking at the list in her hand.  
"Athens?"  
"εδώ" Theophanes tiredly muttered.  
"Beijing?"  
"Here!" Viktoriya said raising her hand.  
"Berlin?"  
"Hier" Jorginel answered.  
"England?"  
Arthur's head shot up surprised but he answered anyway.  
"London?"  
Alice's Pigtails gave her wip-lash as she turned to face Kristen having been distracted by her brother. She raises her hand signaling that she heard Kristen.  
"Madrid?" She looked up to find Rosa glaring at her.  
"Moscow?" Ling rose his hand and went back to his conversation.  
"Ottawa is here." Everyone looked at her confused but she just continued to call role.  
"Rome?" Luca Waved to her getting a glare from his sister.  
"Tokyo?" Mika stood and bowed, sitting down afterwards.  
"Vience?" Ernista cheerily waved and laughed.  
"Lastly Washington DC?"  
"It's just DC thanks" Daniel said. Starting the meeting Kristen got the meeting to go more successful than the countries did in the past. After getting a bunch done, people started asking her questions. This went well......... for a bit.  
"If you do not mind me asking, Who are your parents exactly? I do not believe I have met you before this. And where are they?" Arthur asked. Kristen stiffened visibly.  
"Mein Vati Left when I was very young to help find some of his friends. Ma maman was shot and killed when I was six. Ma maman ours polaire Kumajiro saved me by killing the shooter." She looked down.  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
Translations:  
Igirisu - UK  
cagna - Bitch  
Cugino calmati - Cousin calm down  
εδώ - Here  
Hier - here  
Mein Vati - My dad  
Ma maman - My mommy  
Ma maman ours polaire Kumajiro - My Mommy's Polar bear Kumajiro


	4. The Mansion

Everything seemed to be going well..... Well as well as it could have gone. The last country who was still alive had been killed leaving 11 orphaned teens, 10 of which were worrying for their safety. Kristen had taken to being the leader easily, not that anyone else was up for it. Sitting around the meeting table most either were talking to each other in sad tones or keeping to themselves. One thinking of a way to fix all of this. Her eyes widened and she stood up catching the attention of everyone in the room.  
"Ernista, Jorginel, do you remember your parents ever talking about a mansion that they were trapped in? Or does anyone remember their parents talking about it in the past?" Kristen asked. Everyone nodded muttering about how this topic would help in anyway.  
"Yeah we've all heard our parents talk about it. Haven't you? But how would that help us?" Daniel asked.  
"I was thinking that we could go-" Kristen started being cut off.  
"You want us to go in there? Do you know how many times our parents died just to get out of that fucking mansion?" Rosa yelled at Kristen who sighed.  
"It was only an idea and you didn't let me finish what I was saying. As I was saying, we could go into the mansion and use it's power to turn back time and stop all of the countries from dying." She finished her explanation.  
"Alice would that even work?" Viktoriya asked the only person who knew enough about the topic of magic.  
"I guess it could but how would we get out of there afterwards?" Alice asked. Everyone nodded wondering the same looking at Kristen.  
"We would bring supplies and tools. We know about the safe places and how to traverse the house correct? We don't even know if the monster is still there." Everyone nodded once more.  
"But I do have a question." Mika said.  
"Yes?"  
"Where is the mansion?" Silence befell the room. Suddenly Ernista jumped up and down shouting,  
"Ooh! I know! I know!"  
"Where?" Kristen asked.  
"I remember my mamma saying that they were at a meeting in China when he heard some people talking about a mansion. He then told America who suggested that they all go to it. It was 3 hours away from the meeting hall is what mamma said." Ernista explained. Kristen grinned.  
"Well lets get ready shall we?"

~Time and Space skip~  
"Ottawa! Guess what I found in mamma's room!" Ernista exclaimed outside of the door leading into the mansion. They had all decided to enter together and had asked Mika to record everything in order to keep their memories intact.  
"What Ernista? And I told you guys to call me Kristen." Kristen said to the hyper girl.  
"Look! In this box that was under my mamma's bed there's a book and a few keys! Do you think that they're the Keys to all of the doors inside?" She asked.  
"I guess so...... No I Hope so. Is everybody ready?" Placing the box minus the book in her bag and facing the rest as she asked this. Receiving nods she walked up to the door and opened it stepping inside with everyone else right behind.  
"Woah! This is so cool!" Daniel exclaimed.  
"Daniel Carter Kirkland-Jones calm the bloody hell down!" His twin sister Alice scolded causing him to stop. Kristen smiled to herself stopping when she heard a small laugh from a young boy. She moved into a protective stance drawing everyone's attention towards the boy.  
"I'm sorry to ask this but who are you and are you friend or foe?" She asked the boy who looked no more than 10 years in age. The boy looked at her with a sad smile before opening his mouth to speak.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I'll leave you all here with a cliffhanger  
Guess who he is :)


	5. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know what to do for this chapter what so ever until I had this idea. I hope you like.

"Papa was always asked that, wasn't he."  
"I asked who you were and if your friend or foe."  
"Shhh you should be quieter lest it hears you."  
"What the fuck is the 'it' you are talking about?" Rosa yelled pretty much done with this kid, seemingly wanting to strangle him. The boy's eyes widened considerably causing him to look much younger than he was. His attention was averted towards the top of the stairs. The young boy grabbed Kristen by the wrist and practically dragged her up the stairs and into a room on the second floor before any of the others could react. Walking into the room, through another door, and up a flight of stairs, the boy stopped where he was, loosing his grasp on Kristen's wrist, and moving further into the dark room.  
"Mutti, I'm back." he said into the darkness.  
"I thought I told you to come back within five minutes. You didn't run into that monster did you? Are you alright?" an unknown male voice questioned from the dark corners of the room.  
"No. I didn't run into the monster, mutti. But I did run into some other kids." a sound of slight confusion is heard.  
"I thought that everyone forgot about this place. Those poor kids. Their poor parents must be worried sick about them." Kristen clears her throat.  
"Excuse me sir but we don't need your pity. We all may be orphans but we can take care of ourselves. Some of us for most of our lives. So if you would excuse me I need to get back with my group." Kristen says aloud, turning towards the stairs. The male who was in the shadows starts to move closer towards both of the children. Hearing footsteps coming towards her Kristen turns back towards the older male. Dark blue eyes meet vivid red both sets widening.  
"Is that you, Vati?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be interesting some flashbacks may be in the future. But we'll see about that.  
> Suprises are always fun  
> Guess who!
> 
> Info~  
> capital's full names:  
> Washington DC- Daniel Carter Kirkland-Jones  
> London - Alice Kirkland-Jones   
> Beijing- Viktoriya Wang-Brangski  
> Moscow - Ling Wang-Branski  
> Athens - Theophanes Honda-Karpusi   
> Tokyo.- Mika Honda-Karpusi   
> Berlin - Jorginel Vargas-Belidschmidt   
> Vience - Ernesta Vargas-Belidschmidt   
> Madrid.- Rosa Vargas-Fernandez Carriedo  
> Rome - Luca Vargas-Fernandez Carriedo   
> Ottawa - Kristen Williams-Belidschmidt   
> ??????? (Guess this one) - Gabriel Williams-Belidschmidt 
> 
> Older Siblings:  
> Kristen   
> Theophanes  
> Viktoriya   
> Rosa
> 
> Younger Siblings:  
> Gabriel   
> Mila  
> Ling  
> Luca
> 
> Twins:  
> Alice and Daniel   
> Jorginel and Ernesta
> 
> All 12 wear dog tags with their information on them.


	6. Family Part 2

~~~~Elsewhere~~~  
" Donde diablos hizo ese pequeño bastardo la tomo, voy a matarlo por esto. Ella todavía tiene toda la mierda importante que necesitamos No sé escapar de esta mansión espeluznante culo!" Rosa yelled kicking the wall in frustration and bitterness. Only Luca and Ernesta dared to attempt to calm the pissed off teen.  
"Suor calmati per favore. non sappiamo che tipo di mostro il ragazzino stava parlando di essere qui. Il tuo urlo potrebbe essere adescare più vicino a noi!" Luca exclaimed grabbing his elder sister from behind. Noticing her continued struggle Ernesta covered her cousin's mouth with her hands. Her twin brother looks up and down the hall perplexed.  
" Was ist falsch Bruder? Sie sehen verwirrt aus." Jorginel looks to his sister with wide eyes. Standing up he moves to stand in front of his sister.  
"I hear footsteps coming from down the hall. We all need to hide now. It sounds like more than one living being." Jorginel spoke softly so as to not have his voice carry. The sound of footsteps come closer as the group of teens his behind the counters and other furniture in the kitchen.  
"Mi amigo, ¿de verdad deberíamos haber dejado al pequeño Gabriel solo mientras buscábamos en el sótano el monstruo? Gilbert se va a enojar porque dejamos a su hijo solo sin previo aviso y sólo por un capricho." A male voice spoke seeming to be questioning what was done by the male and whoever was with him. A soft gasp was heard from one of the teens hiding in the room. Broken bits of both Spanish and Italian flew from the mouths of the Spanish-Italian siblings. Rosa abruptly stood up and ran over to the entryway between the kitchen and the main hallway of the large building. Looking around the corner she caught a glimpse of a blonde male in bright clothing standing next to a brunette. She gasped slightly before being yanked back into the room fully by her younger brother and cousins. The brunette looked towards the doorway into the kitchen having heard the light gasp from that doorway.  
"Francis did you hear that? It sounded like a gasp came from the kitchen." the male looked from his friend towards the direction of the kitchen.  
"Mon ami you must be hearing things. Nobody remembers this place in the slightest and anyway if someone were here they would have made more of a commotion, and we would have heard them by now." Francis spoke to his friend. The brunette shook his head and started towards the kitchen.  
"Even so I'm going to check. You can go back up to the room I'll be right there after I check this out." He spoke walking towards the kitchen. The blonde Frenchman sighed and shook his head.  
"Non I wont leave you down here alone. Lets go check out where this noise you heard came from." Francis said walking along with his friend. Upon hearing the duo moving towards them, the teens shuffled around trying to hide themselves better. Daniel having no place to hide dropped down to the floor acting as if he was a bear-skin rug. Within the one cabinet Alice proceeded to facepalm at her twin's stupidity. Francis walks into the room and walks over to Daniel who is STILL laying on the floor face down. Tapping the toe of his boot to the young teens arm Francis concluded that the young man was indeed alive if not a little stupid.  
"Antonio this young man is alive. Do you believe that he is alone?" Francis asked his friend who was busy looking in the storage room.  
"Nada mi amigo, I don't believe he came alone. Lets check the cabinets." Antonio said moving towards the cabinets. In the next moment most of the teens exited the cabinets. Rosa was glaring out of a crack in the cabinet that she had climbed into. Alice stepped forward and grabbed Daniel's arm dragging him up to his feet.  
"You bloody idiot! What if it was someone else who found you! They probably would have killed you!" Alice yelled at her twin, scolding him for being a fool and not hiding properly.  
"Ma cherie calm down." Francis said to the fuming English teen.  
"My mum told me to never speak to frogs. " Alice venomously spoke towards the Frenchman. Both have their attention directed towards Mika who taps Alice's shoulder.  
"Yes Mika? What is it?" Alice asked. The shorter girl points to the slightly cracked cabinet.  
"Rosa seems to be refusing to come out of the cabinet." The name having perked the attention of the Spaniard, resulted in him moving towards the cracked cabinet. Crouching down in front of the cabinet Antonio flung open the cabinet dragging the Spanish girl out and onto the floor. Standing quickly Rosa moved behind Ernesta her curl sticking out the opposite side of her cousin's. Luca walked towards the strange Spaniard, proceeding to start a conversation with said Spaniard whilst his older sister is cursing him out under her breath, glaring from behind her cousin. This continues for a few minutes before a few words the Spaniard says perks the Spanish-Italian girl's interest. Rosa moves from behind her cousin who had in that span of a few minutes begun a conversation with her brother and Mika. Stomping up to where her brother and the elder Spanish man are Rosa begins to glare at the both of them. Interupting their conversation about turtles.  
"Who the fuck are you and why the fuck do you keep talking about this 'Lovi' person? It's fucking anoying and it reminds me of things that I don't WANT to remember about mis padres. This idota was too little to remember our padres when a bunch of bullshit happened and we became orphans, just like the rest of them. So answer me you son of a bitch, who the fuck are you?" Rosa yelled gesturing towards the rest of the group for only a moment. Antonio's eyes widened. The group of teens were silenced by the loud exclamation.  
"Grande sorella......" Luca mumbled looking at his big sister astonished. Ernesta going against the piece of her mind telling her to run away moved to place her hand on Rosa's shoulder. Not wanting to be calmed or comported by anyone, Rosa shrugs her shoulder away from her cousin's touch.  
"Cugino che dovrebbe calmarsi, we should just talk about everything. There's no reason to yell at people you hardly know. Their seemingly nice people and maybe they can help us find Kristen. None of us know where she is or if she's safe." Ernesta spoke calmly to her cousin, then to the rest of the group. Viktoriya stepped forward.  
"Nyet, not true. We do know that Kristen was dragged up the stairs." She spoke pointing in the direction of the stairwell. Meanwhile Antonio was having a mental battle with himself.  
"Podrían realmente ser... tanto como actúan... y ella... Rosa mira y actúa tanto como Lovi... ¡Deben ser!" Antonio mumbled to himself, looking at both Luca and Rosa. Beginning a plan to find Kristen and to find a safer place to discuss what was going on, the group planned to follow the adults up to the room they had been staying in. Antonio tapped on Luca's shoulder and softly asked for him to grab his older sister's attention so that he could talk to the both of them. After doing what the Spaniard had asked of him Luca and Rosa moved to the other side of the room over to where Antonio had moved. Being engulfed in a hug, Rosa almost yelled out. Almost that is until she had heard the soft murmurings and felt the tears of the older male on her shoulder. Her eyes widened, then softly closed murmuring something herself.  
"Mis niños... mis hijos bellos y maravillosos... Lo siento... Lo siento muy..."  
"Papá... está bien... está bien"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Translations (Because we all need these I am so sorry)  
Donde diablos hizo ese pequeño bastardo la tomo, voy a matarlo por esto. Ella todavía tiene toda la mierda importante que necesitamos No sé escapar de esta mansión espeluznante culo - Where the hell is that little bastard, I'm going to kill him for this. She still has all the important shit we need not know escape this creepy ass mansion  
Suor calmati per favore. non sappiamo che tipo di mostro il ragazzino stava parlando di essere qui. Il tuo urlo potrebbe essere adescare più vicino a noi - Sister, calm down please. We don't know what kind of mostro the kid was talking about being here. Your scream could be luring closer to home  
Was ist falsch Bruder? Sie sehen verwirrt aus - What's wrong brother? You look confused  
Mi amigo, ¿de verdad deberíamos haber dejado al pequeño Gabriel solo mientras buscábamos en el sótano el monstruo? Gilbert se va a enojar porque dejamos a su hijo solo sin previo aviso y sólo por un capricho - My friend, really should have left the small Gabriel alone while we were looking for in the basement Monster? Gilbert will be angry because we leave your child alone without notice and just on a whim  
Mon ami - My friend  
Non - no  
Nada mi amigo - no my friend  
Ma cherie - My dear  
Grande sorella...... - Big sister  
Cugino che dovrebbe calmarsi - Cousin you should calm down  
Nyet - no  
Podrían realmente ser... tanto como actúan... y ella... Rosa mira y actúa tanto como Lovi... ¡Deben ser! - They could really be ... as much as they act ... and she ... Rosa looks and acts as much as Lovi ... They must be!  
Mis niños... mis hijos bellos y maravillosos... Lo siento... Lo siento muy... - My children ... my beautiful and wonderful children ... I'm sorry ... I'm very sorry ...

Papá... está bien... está bien - Dad it's fine ... it's okay

 

Thats it for the translations O_o and those are only rough


End file.
